gatewayrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rielle City
The capitol of Remara, Rielle City is one of the largest cities in Olmarin. It boasts a cosmopolitan feel and hosts the latest technology, including cobblestone roads and torches on posts around the city. Many people of various races live here, and the palace sits in the center of the city. It lies just south of the Zhagaleft mountains and to the north of Aminira Glade. History Although it was not founded until 4,464, fairies began settling in the area that would be Rielle city as early as c. 4,050. There they began to form bonds with the unicorns and centaurs who lived there. When humans began to catch wind of the fertility of the land, they began to colonize the northern land, as well. In order to promote the peace they had been striving for in their new home, fairies invited humans in, and new settlements flourished. Surprisingly, the races that lived there did exist in peace, and people began dubbing the land, the "Little Golden Realm," in reminiscence of the ancient age of perfect peace on Olmarin. Stories of the land spread across the continent, and it came to be that many more settlers of even more varied race came to the land, until it had representatives of almost every being in Olmarin. It was during this period of time that one of the daughters of the High King of Zelmeons, Princess Rielle, met and fell in love with the human man, Tenem Eloren. Both were well-known for their gentle but strong spirits and their kind hearts, and it wasn't long before the two were wed. The marriage permanently transformed fairy and human relations for the better. Whereas before the founding of the "Little Golden Realm," the fairies had had a decidedly negative outlook on Olmarin humans, now the fairies looked at them fondly, calling them "brothers," and referring to Tenem as a "Zelmeon prince." To honor their beloved couple, fairies and humans banded together to build the great city of their "Golden Realm." And thus was Rielle City created and founded. Rielle and Tenem became the first rulers of Rielle City and as their kingdom grew in popularity, other cities began to pledge their allegiance to it. Rielle City quickly grew into not a little golden realm, but a Great Golden Realm. Some said it was the kingdom of a united Olmarin (though this was optimistic hyperbole). The inhabitants of the kingdom, however, took on the fairy name for their kingdom: Zaroma Remara, which means "Great Golden Realm," though it was shortened to Remara over the years. Locations Rielle Palace The grand palace that hosts the royal family and rulers of Remara, Rielle Palace is known for its beautiful architecture and flourishing gardens. The palace itself is made of white stone and various stained glass windows. The throne room rests safely within the castle, though there is a balcony that leads out from the throne room from which the monarch may speak to address the city's inhabitants. The current ruler living in the palace is Queen Alei Itaelis. Askew Residence A small home just outside Rielle's walls, this cozy cottage is home to a family of humans named the Askews. The mother, Estelle, and her daughter Fern run a small stand selling flowers and vegetables within the city. Category:Olmarin Category:Olmarin Places Category:Browse Category:Content